It Ain't Easy
by alynwa
Summary: Originally written for the Song Story Challenge on LJ. The song prompt is Tom Petty's "I Won't Back Down." The lyrics are at the beginning of the story.


Well I won't back down, no I won't back down  
You could stand me up at the gates of hell  
But I won't back down

Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around  
And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down  
Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down

Chorus  
Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out  
Hey I will stand my ground  
And I won't back down

Well I know what's right, I got just one life  
In a world that keeps on pushin' me around  
But I'll stand my ground and I won't back down

Hey baby there ain't no easy way out  
Hey I will stand my ground  
And I won't back down

April Dancer and Mark Slate were being held in cells that were facing each other. They had been captured hours earlier by the leader of the Oregon satrap they had been sent to destroy before it could produce enough poison to permanently contaminate the water supply of the City of Portland. As usual, THRUSH had confiscated their clothing though they had been "nice" enough to leave them their underwear.

They were left alone and spent the time, at first, checking their respective cells for possible ways to escape, but after going over every inch with a fine toothed comb twice, they found themselves leaning on the cell bars looking at each other. "Well, Luv, when we miss our next check – in, Napoleon will authorize a search party. We'll be getting out of 'ere before you know it."

"Oh, Darling, I don't think we have to wait too much longer."

"Really?" Mark swept his eyes around the ceiling and April instantly understood. _There could be bugs and/or hidden cameras. _

She flipped her hair coquettishly so that Mark caught sight of the earrings dangling from her lobes. His smile said, _Oh, right! Illya developed earrings for April with a homing device in them! She must 'ave activated them right before we were caught. _He looked at her and his smile broadened. _Good girl, _he thought and she smiled and winked at him.

Just then, two THRUSH soldiers opened and came through the door at the end of the hall. The larger of the two came to stand in front of Mark. "The doctor wants to know how UNCLE found out about this satrap. You will tell me."

"Get stuffed, you bugger," Mark replied in his friendliest tone, "I'm not telling you anything." He was about to say something else, but the sound of a key going into April's door grabbed his attention. "What's going on over there?"

The goon moved to one side so that Mark could see that his companion had opened April's door. She jumped at him, but was pushed back violently. "You are a spirited one," he said, "this is going to be fun."

The guard in front of Mark laughed and said, "This _is_ going to be fun. My friend there is going to have his way with your partner until _you_ talk. The longer you hold out, the more she'll have to endure. Too bad I can't watch, I have to keep my eyes on you. Lucky you though; you have a ringside seat."

Mark's blood ran cold at the implications of his captor's words. He looked into April's cell to see her preparing to defend herself. As much as he was afraid for her, he was so proud to see his partner fearless and ready to fight.

"Mark, do not tell them anything! No matter what happens!" she yelled as she feinted to one side to elude the man's grasp and shoved an elbow into his solar plexus.

"Oof!" he panted, "So you like it rough, do you? All righty, then!" He leapt at her and they began to fight viciously about the cell.

Mark's face did not betray what he was feeling as he watched his partner go toe to toe with the THRUSH. Every time she took a punch or a kick, he cringed inwardly. Every time she landed a punch or a kick, he dared to hope she would be alright.

After what seemed like forever, she managed to land a solid kick between the man's legs that sent him yelping in pain to the floor. The sound caused the guard watching Slate to turn around long enough to give Mark the opportunity to reach through the bars and place him in a choke hold that cut off his air and rendered him unconscious in a matter of seconds. He saw April administer a karate chop to the neck of her guy and then begin to go through his pockets.

"I found the keys!" Mark said. As he unlocked his door, April yanked the pants off the man in her cell and pulled them on. "You look right fab, Luv," he teased as he did the same. The soldiers were only armed with blackjacks and handcuffs which they grabbed in preparation to leave. A noise from the other side of the door caused them to take up positions on either side of it to hopefully take down whoever was about to enter.

"Mark? April? Are you in there?"

April exhaled audibly. "That's Illya! We're in here; I'm opening the door."

She opened the door prepared to fight again if necessary and relaxed when she recognized the blond Beatle – like cut of the Russian's hair. "Darling, I am so glad to see you!"

Illya nodded at Mark and was about to say something when he stopped and stared at April whose skin was beginning to blossom with bruises on her face, chest, shoulders and back. "_Bozhe moy! _What happened to you?"

Mark gingerly put his arm around his partner and replied, "They tried to get me to talk by attempting to beat her into submission. She stayed strong. She never gave in or shied away from the fight. I think when that bloke finally wakes up, he's going to be shocked that he had his arse kicked by a woman."

Illya smiled. "She's an UNCLE agent and we don't back down."

April accepted Illya's suit jacket and said, "Damn straight! Let's go home."


End file.
